


Savior

by alastina



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: Roy不相信救赎，他只相信自己，直到他遇到了一个令他产生了雏鸟情结的男人。





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> 因为没在别的地方发过，丢在这里存个档。

“Roy，拜托，我只是想要帮你。”

听到这句话，他简直就要笑出来了，但肌肉的牵扯让他嘴唇上刚刚结痂的伤口又撕裂了，那可真他妈的疼。

他不知道自己最近是走了什么运，以至于他身边出现如此多的“拯救者”。一开始是这个富家大小姐，接着又是神秘的兜帽男。他曾一度自暴自弃地认为自己的人生已经无药可救，而当有人告诉他就算是这样的一条贱命也仍旧拥有价值的时候，还真让他有点大吃一惊了。

“快走吧，大小姐，你帮不了我，我说过多少次了，这儿不是你该来的地方。”他背靠着门，不耐烦地说道，而门那一边的少女还在锲而不舍地敲打着它。Roy不得不承认这一刻Thea的陪伴确实能让他感受到一丝安慰和温暖，可是你能对一个富家大小姐的心血来潮抱多大的希望呢？她甚至都不了解他，哪怕只是一点点。至于兜帽男——上帝，他还能做什么呢？改邪归正？他早就分不清什么是正义和邪恶了。贫民区本来就是一个灰色地带，如果他不继续之前的方式生活，等待他的将会是饿肚子、被赶出房子、甚至没命。

当温饱和人身安全都无法保障的时候，谁还会在乎什么星城的治安维持者？那玩意儿能填饱肚子吗？

同时，又有一个细小的声音在他的脑海里低语：如果你有像那个人一般的力量、智慧和勇气，你的人生绝不会是这种不堪的模样……

他在心底冷笑着把那个声音挥赶出去。没有希望对他来说反而会更好过一点。

这时候，Thea急切的声音再次从门的另一侧传了过来:“Roy，我和我哥哥谈过了，如果你不喜欢我之前说的停车场的工作，他的夜店还有……”

“求你，快走吧。”他猛地提高嗓音，突兀地打断了对方的话。

少女终于沉默了，过了许久，他才听到Thea低声说：“好吧……晚安，Roy，我还会再来的。”

他闭上眼睛，静静地等着踟躇的脚步声渐渐远去。

“……不要再来了。”

他在不知不觉中绷紧的肩膀垮了下来，本该麻木的疼痛叫嚣着涌向了四肢百骸。

 

Roy起得很早。可是当他醒来的那一刻他就发觉到了一个令人懊恼的事实——前一天被打到的脸颊现在正隐隐作痛，最重要的是，经过了一夜，他扭伤的脚几乎不能动了，他根本没法穿过两个街区去他平时“工作”的地方。

“工作”。Roy自嘲地笑了。只要价钱合适，他从不在意别的男人把老二放进他的嘴里还是插进他的屁股里，对于一个一无所有的人来说，身体是他仅有的本钱。

他仰面躺在床上，抬起手注视着自己张开的手掌，思索着如果兜帽男知道这一切，会不会后悔那时救了自己。

他有一搭没一搭地想着，伴随而来的疼痛和饥饿让他越发虚弱，那之后Roy不晓得自己又昏睡过去多久，直到他被手机铃声粗暴地吵醒。

无视了正在大声地抗议着的胃，他忍耐着坐起来去捡掉在床脚的手机，脚腕突然传来的抽痛让他忍不住咒骂出声。

他总算拿起了手机，有一条短消息，来自一个陌生的号码。

‘晚上七点半，你的地方。’

Roy叹了口气。

‘抱歉，今天不做生意。’

很快，又一条短信回了过来。

‘付双倍。七点半。’

从口气来看像是个熟客，但是他并没有保存这个人的号码，这点很奇怪。不过无论如何，尽管他很需要钱，他现在的身体状况也实在不允许他做什么。

‘今天真的不行，抱歉。’

把手机扔回到床头柜上，他蜷成一团，然后用被子紧紧裹住自己，似乎这样就可以让空虚的胃好受那么一点了。

 

这一次他从睡眠中毫无预兆地睁开了眼睛——有谁正在他的房间里。他本能地感到了危险，以至于醒来的那个瞬间他就完全地清醒了。那人就在他的背后，他可以闻到这个人的气息——散发着和这个肮脏而廉价的房间格格不入的味道，却又令人莫名地熟悉。

那人移动了一下，Roy顿时浑身发冷，就连脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来。他试图转过身来，然而一只手粗暴地按住了他的后颈，都快把他的脸压进枕头里了，Roy急促地呼吸着，心脏在胸腔里撞得发痛。

“我告诉过你，我七点半来见你。”

男人低沉的嗓音刺得他浑身僵硬、头皮发紧。

“听、听着，我不知道你是怎么进来的，但今天我真的……”他的声音哽在喉咙里，“我想我没法让你尽兴……”

那人哼了一声，伸手掀起了他的被子，Roy瑟缩着挣动了一下，男人警告般地收紧了手指：“别动。”

然而那只威胁的手却很快便离开了他的脖子，片刻之后落到了他赤裸的小腿上。粗糙的手掌握住他的腿肚，把小腿弯折上去，Roy浑浑噩噩中忽然地意识到那正是他扭伤的那条腿。

他不能自制地颤抖起来，不是因为疼痛，也不是由于恐惧，而是一种近似于绝望的激动，一种近似于期冀的感情从他体内萌发。

“是……你，对不对？”Roy嘶哑地开口，把脸又往枕头里埋进去了一点，如果他猜的没错，他的确没脸去面对背后的那个人。

对方并没有回答。

“你是怎么……嗷！”他的话被剧痛截断了，那个人毫不留情地捏住了他扭伤的地方，“妈的疼死了！你干嘛？！”

“我们都知道你的嘴可以用在更好的地方，而不是在这种时候发出噪音。看上去我们这里有个小姑娘连一点儿疼都忍不了？”

那意有所指的嘲弄让Roy咬紧了牙关。他当然能忍受疼痛，绝不止这一点儿，他还能承受比这更严重的。在贫民区，他遇到过糟糕得多的状况，而现在他还活着，这就是证明。

男人沉默地揉捏着他肿胀的关节，Roy必须要靠着拼命深呼吸才能抵御那种疼痛。随后，就在他的眼前开始泛起水雾的时候，对方用一只手抓住他的小腿，另一只手把什么冰凉的药膏抹在他扭伤的地方。

那手指意外温柔地碰触着发烫的皮肤，刹那的震惊甚至超过了慰藉而带来的感激，Roy再次反射性地想要转过头来，但男人迅速地按住了他的后背，他的腿被放开，Roy感到对方俯下身来，布料的触感传递到他冷汗淋漓的脊背上，低沉沙哑的声音拂过他的耳畔。

“过一阵子，Thea Queen会提供你一份工作， _接受它_ 。”

Roy怀疑这个世界上是否有人能拒绝这个声音。

如果有的话，很遗憾他并不在其列。

“好、好的，先生。”Roy轻声回应道，他所能做的全部，就是让自己的身体不要再抖得更厉害了。

+++++

“Roy，这制服真适合你！”Thea兴奋地抓着他的手臂，“Ollie，这是我的朋友Roy，我跟你说过的。”

他紧张地扯了扯脖子上的领结，感觉像是重新回到了十四岁。Oliver Queen，Thea Queen的哥哥，星城有名的花花公子和富家少爷就站在他的面前，只是随便动动嘴皮子就给了他一份时薪25美元的服务生工作，像是……一份真正的工作。

“很高兴见到你，Thea跟我说过你需要一份工作。”Oliver微笑着，礼貌地向他伸出一只手。

Roy犹豫着握住那只手：“呃，我想……谢谢？”

“不用客气，Thea总跟我提起你，”宠溺地看了一眼身边开心的Thea，他继续说，“我不希望我的店里出任何麻烦，记着这一点，好吗？”

Roy点点头，惊讶于Oliver Queen的平易近人。如果说Thea只是个不谙世事的叛逆的小女孩，Oliver显然拥有比他的妹妹更多的故事。Roy能在这个人身上感觉到莫名的违和感，为了确定，他再次仔细地打量起对方来：男人的眼睛蓝得几乎透明，笑容敷衍而轻浮，看上去和其他那些腰缠万贯的纨绔子弟们没有任何区别。注意到他的视线，Oliver带着疑问的微笑抽回了自己的手。Roy晃了晃头，自己一定是搞错了，一个富家子弟身上怎么会有那种贫民区特有的黑暗和暴戾的气息呢？

 

一个星期之后，Roy渐渐地觉得这个工作也许还不错。这间高级夜店的客人都是经过筛选的，据说客人的名单由Oliver的朋友、身为夜店经理的Tommy Merlyn亲自把关。这里没有人知道他的过去，大小姐们愿意和这个新来的帅气服务生调调情，而且她们付的小费的确非常可观。

有时候他真的羡慕这些有钱的傻瓜们，他们中的大多数看起来足够单纯到不用生活得那么痛苦。

可是，那个救了他命的男人的身影始终无法从他的大脑中抹去。还有那天发生的一切——兜帽男为什么要关心他？为什么要对他说那些话？

就像……他是什么值得去被关怀的人似的。

与此同时，Thea仍然缠着他，不时劝说Roy从贫民区的那栋房子搬到治安更好的地方去。

“想想新的生活，Roy，你可以成为一个更好的人。”她说。

成为一个更好的人，成为一条更有价值的生命，Roy想。这样，也许他就可以堂堂正正地去找兜帽男——尽管他欠对方的东西，并没有那么好偿还。

+++++

“嘿，Roy，看来你最近过得还不错？”没什么比经过了一个周末的折腾，一大早拖着疲惫的身体从夜店收工回家，却在门口遇见一群找麻烦的混混更糟糕的了。

“你认识Thea Queen是不是？看来你傍上了有钱的妞儿，现在不卖屁股改卖老二了？”围绕着他的三个人哄笑起来，Roy冷冷推开为首的男人朝门口走去，却被人从背后一把推到门上。

“别他妈碰我！我不干了！”他愤怒地甩开那只手，一拳迎面打上男人的脸，对方狼狈地咆哮着向后退开了，但是很快有人从侧面过来抓住了他，把他的脸狠狠地撞在门板上。

“操，你这婊子！”为首的男人一脚踢在Roy的膝盖上，疼得后者差点跪倒在地上，“你说你不干了？当初要不是我们你连卖屁股的机会都没有，现在你手头富裕了，怎么也得给我们点好处吧？”

有人粗鲁地从他身上翻走了钱包，男人们对着里面绿花花的美钞眼睛放光，其中一个人大笑着把手伸进了他的裤子里。

“你不希望你的新老板知道你是怎么给我们吸老二的事情吧？”

Roy恨恨地咬住嘴唇。

这就是现实。

Thea递到他手上的橄榄枝只会让他像驮棉花的驴子一样沉得更快而已，他不该接受那份工作的。Roy想起了兜帽男，上帝，他怎么就拒绝不了那个男人呢？他早该知道自诩为拯救者的家伙们到底是有多么自私——这个世界远比他们想象的要复杂。

男人用从他手上夺走的钥匙打开门，把他推了进去。

“我们很乐意给你提供一点保护，只要你的回报让我们足够满意——”

Roy没有给对方说完话的机会。他趁着开门的空档从门边抄起棒球棍，冲着身边一个人的肚子抡圆了就是一击，那人立马惨叫一声弯下腰去，在剩下的人从震惊中反映过来之前，他钻过一个男人的腋下，没命似地开始狂奔。

当他跑起来、风开始在他而边尖利地呼啸而过的时候，他才突然意识到，他并没有地方可去。

 

最终的结果是，他又不得不返回到贫民区。

当Roy一路胆战心惊、躲躲藏藏地走到自己的房子门口，他被眼前的情景惊呆了。

他的门上插了一支箭。

没有人比他对那支剑更加熟悉了，那正是兜帽男在地铁里救下他的时候，射穿那个疯子的箭。Roy一直把它细心地保管起来挂在床头的墙壁上。而现在，它就插在他的门板上。

Roy三步并作两步地冲进家门，在看到那个背影的瞬间他几乎要快乐地尖叫出来了。

他屏住呼吸，直直地望着那个阴影里的男人。对方似乎正在打量他书架上的相框，那是他十岁那年和母亲一起照的——在她还没有陷进“迷魂”之前。

“为什么？”Roy率先开口，他的嗓子干涩得要命。

“我救了你，你是我的责任。”男人慢慢转过身来，他的脸笼罩在兜帽的阴影之下。

这句话让Roy胸中的喜悦被怒火迅速冲淡了，他不由自主地握紧了拳头：“你可以救我一次、两次，因为我运气好，可如果我下次运气不好呢？再遇到这样的事情，我要怎样保护我自己？”

男人只是默不作声地注视着他。

“不是我不想做个好人，我已经……一旦走错，就再也没有回头路了！”他控制不住地冲男人大吼，“这个城市，有成千上万我这样的人，你又该怎么办？一个一个去拯救吗？”

他喘着气，一时间难以相信自己竟然胆敢对恐怖的兜帽男说出了刚刚那一番话。他抬头去看对方的表情，但他什么也捕捉不到，哪怕是对方一点点的情绪变化。

“我所能做的，就是尽可能让这个城市再减少一个你这样的年轻人。”男人低哑地说完这句话，就迈步朝门口走去。

“那就带上我一起！”Roy猛地拉住对方的手臂，“你可以给我这个机会——”

下一秒，他的喉咙被一只大手卡住，整个人被砰地一声抵到了墙上。

“男孩儿，你什么也不懂，”男人压低声音，威吓性地凑近他的脸，从齿间嘶嘶地挤出每一个字，“一个稳定的工作比出卖你的肉体不知要好上多少，你该感到满足。”

Roy嘲讽地笑了：“你也看到了，那些皮条客们……他们还会纠缠不休。早晚有一天，我还会回到这里，甚至会比当初的我更加凄惨，因为从本质上，我的命运根本就不曾改变。”

他抬起手试图去掀开对方的兜帽，男人发出警告般的低声咆哮，抓住那只手腕扭到他的背后。Roy喘息着拼命挣动，虽然捏住他喉咙的手指不会让他窒息，可是也足够令他不能动作分毫。

“怎么，想来强的让我放弃？你阻止不了我，我会找到你，我还会知道你的真实身份。”

他挑战似地瞪着男人在阴影下闪闪发亮的眼睛，毫不退缩地迎上那冷酷而残忍的目光。

有那么一会儿，他好像看到那双冰冷的眸子里划过了某种感情，可是他还没来得及去确认，对方已经松开他，手掌转而蒙上了他的眼睛。

“你是个麻烦，Roy。”男人的呼吸吹在他的下巴上，他离他如此之近，那人呼唤他名字的嗓音令他可耻地兴奋了。

_上帝，他愿意为这个男人做任何事情。_

“我的命是你给的，你说过我是你的责任，你救了我，就别想甩掉我。”

耳边回响着自己脉搏跳动的声音，Roy不安又焦虑等待着，直到他听见对方叹息着开口。

“你真的是个大麻烦。”

 

END？


End file.
